Computer networks today require that in the event of a network failure, such as a link or node failure, network traffic forwarding is to be restored within 200 milliseconds. Currently, in the event of a network failure, Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) includes a mechanism to restore network traffic forwarding by exploring the various paths in the computer network in a process called “control plane convergence.” However, relying on BGP control plane convergence alone cannot meet such time restrictions because it is typical for such control plane convergence to exceed 200 milliseconds (e.g., typically seconds or even minutes).